12 Moments Retold
by themaskedfictionwriter69
Summary: Same as my first 12 moment story in which Ggio's life is changed by Apache, except from Apache's POV. Rated T for language and mention of Sex, Pairing Apache/Ggio


**Second Story, retelling the first, from different POV**

**ApacheGgio, Rated T for language**

**Don't own anything**

**Twelve Moments**

**First Moment **

I was asked to attend the birth of another arrancar, I decide to attend, anything to get away from Mila and Sun-Sun. This was the first time I witnessed the birthing process, all Aizen had to do was activate that weird thing next to a wrapped up body. The arrancar that was born that day was a pathetic wimp. I laughed at that little shit and called him a stupid punk chibi.

**Second Moment **

I beat the shit out of that little punk, everyone was rooting me on and he was holding his broken nose like a little punk. I decided to stomp on the wounds a bit by insulting him a few more times. I saw his anger, I knew he would challenge me again, well if he wanted to kill me then I might as well let him try. If he challenges me again I'll put that punk in his place.

**Third Moment **

Damn, last time I was able to beat him to the ground and this time I just scratched him. There's no doubt about it, he's gotten a lot better, in time he might be able to actually beat me. I look into his eyes, there's bright but they're the eyes of a beast, his hair it's so wild, but still so organized. He may be small, but that little body allows him to move in unmatchable speed.

**Fourth Moment **

I'm really not that surprised, as I see him standing over me I see his smile, I see his eyes, and I see his spirit. The pain in my arm is nothing compared to the pain in my chest, I can't believe I'm actually falling for this guy. And it was no secret that he was falling for me, I see him ogling my body, what a fucking creep, if he wants to do that, at least hide it, like I am.

**Fifth Moment **

Now they lay me down next to him, it's bad enough that he broke my arm and now he's lying down next to me with only minor injuries. Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep he'll leave me alone, but I was wrong he softly call me. I look right at him; it was strange he seemed to be getting intoxicated by my eyes. When he asked me if I respected him, I didn't say anything; I just couldn't bring myself to say that I loved him.

**Sixth Moment **

No surprise he was discharged before me, after the damn replacement nurse put my arm in a cast I was off. I called out his name, it felt good to see him turn around the first time, there was a sort of radiant light coming off of him, and he looked really cute. He walked towards me and I walked towards him and before he could even say anything I pulled his head in for a kiss. I asked him to meet me that night.

**Seventh Moment **

I wanted to be ready for him and make it extremely clear that I was his. When he walked in he snuck past Mila and Sun and went straight to me, I was lying naked on my bed, and I must admit it felt really good. It was true that I respected him, but I also loved him. Our little wild night on my bed woke up my roommates, I didn't give a fuck let them watch.

**Eighth Moment **

I felt him kiss me; I stood up when he left the door. I felt like I was on cloud nine, who would have thought that I would find love in such a grim place like Las Noches. The rest of our time together was like a dream. First we would fight like animals as if fighting over territory. And after words we made love like there was no tomorrow, damn that was so hot.

**Ninth Moment**

We were assigned on a mission together. All we had to do was get some information that was being carried by a bunch of weak Shinigami. At first there were only two, but then we were surrounding by at least ten. I let my guard down and was hit by a kidou spell; all I could do was watch as Ggio killed them all. This might sound sick, but it was actually pretty romantic, it was also pretty badass.

**Tenth Moment **

Once again I was in the medical wing, I was critically injured and Ggio was with me hardly a scratch on him. I was fading in and out of consciousness, but through it all he stayed with me. The next morning I awoke to find him sleeping on my lap, I just starting stroking that hair, he was my kitty after all. When he awoke it was like a moment that lasted forever, but it ended way too soon.

**Eleventh Moment **

Now came the biggest moment of our lives. This was it, our moment to finally prove ourselves to our lord Aizen. Our mission was pretty easy. All we had to do was kill all of the Shinigami so that Aizen could be a god or something. I didn't care about that, but I did care about Ggio. Just before I went to see Lady Harribel, Ggio pulled me aside, we locked eyes and we promised each other that we would meet again after our victory, unfortunately this was out last time together.

**Twelfth Moment**

Ggio was at his limit, tears began swelling my eyes I knew that it was his last resort. I watched as the monster formally known as Ggio was killed with two strikes. After that Allon was killed by some old geezer, so the three of us attacked, I can no longer be with Ggio in life, so I might as well join him in death. Just as we were about to hit him, he burnt us to a crisp, **Damn it.**

**End **

**Please, Review**

**My second story, hope you enjoyed it **

**Well that concludes my second Twelve Moment story**

**Isn't weird that both Ggio and Apache said damn it when they lost.**


End file.
